Medieval Quest
Medieval Quest is an American 3D computer-animated fantasy action-adventure film produced by JeremyWorks Studios and Warner Animation Group. The film was directed and written by Malia Snyder, co-directed by Chris McKay, and produced by Jeremy Carpenter, John Requa, Glenn Ficarra, Adam Katz, Phil Lord and Christopher Miller, and co-written by Glenn Fricarra and Nicholas Stoller, and star the voice of Lucas Till, Odeya Rush, and Jennifer Aniston. The film is set in ancient medieval times, and tells the story of a young boy named Arrow, the young princess Sonnet, and a wild creature named Corbin who goes on a quest to save the kingdom from evil sorceress named Meadow, and her henchmen, Hench and Tech, her general Savina, and the Three Evil Shadows (Nina, Josh, and Dakota). Medieval Quest premiered in Los Angeles on October 10, 2019, and was released in the United States on November 8, 2019 by Warner Bros. Pictures. It received critical acclaim, with many critics praising its animation, concept, screenplay, characters, music, and vocal performances, particularly of Till, Rush, and Aniston; it is often cited as one of the greatest animated films of all time and temporarily held a rating of 100% on the review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes. The film grossed over $1 billion worldwide on a budget of $203 million, becoming the sixth highest-grossing film of 2019, the nineteenth highest-grossing film of all time, the sixth highest-grossing animated film of all time, and Warner Animation Group' highest-grossing film. A sequel is currently in development and is scheduled to be released on December 23, 2022, while a television series based on the film will debut in 2020 on JeremyNow!. Plot The movie begins in a live-action medieval store where a little tomboy girl, which she meets the store owner, who begins to tell her the story of Arrow and his gang. As the story transition to ancient medieval times, a young boy named Arrow becomes bored in his life. While wandering around the village, he meet King Mash and Queen Della's 7-year-old daughter, Princess Sonnet, who also becomes bored in her royal life. While venturing into the woods to spend time together, they meet a evil sorceress named Meadow, who summon all of her monsters, including her two dim-witted henchmen Hench and Tech, to attack the kingdom. Luckily, a young Arrow's father Reeve, along with Cedric, defeats all of her monsters, but sadly Reeve dies while facing Meadow. Now, Arrow is now living with his aunt. Years later, Meadow has never appeared since Arrow's father's death, Arrow, now dreaming of adventures, falls in love with Princess Sonnet. Meanwhile, Meadow wants revenge on Arrow, so she has finally found a plan to take over the kingdom. Arrow later meet Cedric, who is selling his old stuff. However, Cedric discovers black clouds in the distance and alerts the villagers. At the village, all the townsfolk at the castle are in worry. When King Mash and Queen Della, Sonnet's parents, tries to calm them down, Sonnet tells Arrow about Meadow is coming to the kingdom, with her minions. Arrow volunteer to stop Meadow, alone. As Arrow starting on his quest to stop Meadow, Sonnet joined him, who thinks he will not make it if he goes alone. Meanwhile, Hench and Tech show Meadow her crystal ball, as it shows Arrow and Sonnet on their journey. Meadow tell her general, Savina, to captured them. Arrow and Sonnet begin their journey and meet a dog-like wild creature name Corbin, who want to joined them. Unbeknownst to them, a group of living shadows human, Three Evil Shadows (Nina, Josh, and Dakota) are hired by Meadow to kill Arrow and capture Sonnet to take her to Meadow. Arrow, Sonnet and Corbin rest for the night. Arrow talk to Sonnet about his mother and his father, who are fall in love when fighting each other, however, his mother break up with his father after Arrow was born, and his father died while facing Meadow. Sonnet hoping that everything will be fine. After a fewer misadventured events during the journey, Arrow, Sonnet and Corbin encounter Savina, who wants to challenge them. However, they defeat her, but Savina cursed Arrow, which he is now hurt. Sonnet has a cure for Savina's curse, Arrow feels better after taking the cure. Arrow and Sonnet falls in love each other, However, Corbin enter the cave, Arrow and Sonnet must following him. Three Evil Shadows make a shadow dragon, which attacks Arrow, Sonnet and Corbin. After defeated the dragon, it reveal to be Three Evil Shadows, who tells them that Meadow decides to wait for their arrival. Meadow decides to send her monsters to kill them, while she ask Savina and the Three Evil Shadows to lead them. Arrow, Sonnet and Corbin arrive at the Forbidden Land, they encounter Savina, the Three Evil Shadows, and Meadow's minions blocking the bridge to Meadow's tower and they fight them off. When Sonnet got captured by Hench and Tech, Arrow and Corbin goes to the tower and save Sonnet. After they enters, Arrow meets Meadow again, which it reveal that Meadow was Arrow's long-lost biographical mother. She reveals that she got a giant dragon under his control. Arrow and Meadow duel and ends with Meadow using her power sending Arrow launched out of the tower and back to the village. After Sonnet is locked in a dungeon, Savina decided to give up working for Meadow, along with Nina, Josh, and Dakota (who are turning back into human), and they going to help them. Meanwhile with Arrow, his body lies in the crash and everyone arrives to see his body dead on the ground. In the split second, he awakens from his death. Corbin, Savina, Nina, Josh, and Dakota arrived and tells Arrow that Sonnet is in danger. They must alert the king and queen that Meadow and her monsters is coming. Back at the Forbidden Land, Meadow sends her monsters, including Hench and Tech, to the village. As they start to leave the tower, an army of knights arrive with Arrow, Corbin, Savina, Nina, Josh, and Dakota and draw out Meadow's army, Arrow saves Sonnet at the end. However, Meadow, who not given up, will take over the kingdom with the dragon. As she nearly coming to the kingdom, Arrow tell Meadow that she cannot be evil for her son, she need show herself what she really are. Meadow change from evil to good, and decide to put all of her monsters, including Hench and Tech, along with the dragon, where they belong. Meadow must goes on to her place, she farewell to her son, as well as Sonnet, Corbin, Savina, Nina, Josh, and Dakota. Sometime later, everything went back to normal and Arrow and his gang are given the name "The Protectors of the Kingdom". All the townsfolk cheered for Arrow's action and bow before them. As the story concludes, the store owner informs the girl to learn to be brave and strong, and he thank her for listening. Arrow and his gang depart the kingdom for another adventure, while he and Sonnet shared a kiss at the sunset. Voice cast * Lucas Till as Arrow, a sixteen-year-old boy who attempts to save the kingdom. ** Kathryn Cressida as Young Arrow. * Odeya Rush as Princess Sonnet, Arrow's love interest * Frank Welker (vocal effects) as Corbin, a dog-like wild creature who follows Arrow and Sonnet on their quest. * Jennifer Aniston as Meadow, an evil sorceress who threatens to take over the kingdom and later revealed to be Arrow's long-lost biographical mother. * Kevin Hart and Matt Jones as Hench and Tech, Meadow's two dim-witted henchmen. * Abbi Jacobson as Savina, a blue-haired girl who is Meadow's general, until she betrayed her in the climax of the film. * Sarah Silverman, Yuri Lowenthal, and Katie Crown as Nina, Josh, and Dakota, a three living shadows human known as Three Evil Shadows, they are work, along with Savina, for Meadow, until they betrayed her and turns back into human in the climax of the film. * Bryan Cranston as Cedric, A powerful, honest and retired wizard who is friend of Arrow's father. ** Cranston also plays the store owner who appears in the live-action part of the film. * Brooklynn Prince as a young girl who appears at the live-action part of the film whom Cedric tells the story of Arrow and his gang to. Prince earlier role-acted for Warner Bros. in The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part as Bianca. Coming soon! Production The idea of Medieval Quest ''was conceived by Malia Snyder in 2012, while still working on ''Little Mattie. At that time, Snyder wanted to make a fantasy film set in ancient medieval times similar to The Lord of the Rings, while taking some inspirations from Disney's The Black Cauldron ''and Nintendo's ''The Legend of Zelda. Jeremy Carpenter, Malia Snyder, and the reset of the people at JeremyWorks Studios and Warner Animation Group started working on Medieval Quest in 2014. Warner Animation Group announced the film to the public in November 2016. Malia Snyder and Chris McKay were on board to direct the film, with Glenn Fricarra and Nicholas Stoller writing the script. The film's first release date of May 11, 2018 was also announced. In August 2017, Warner Bros. announced that the film's release date had been shifted from May 11, 2018 to November 8, 2019, in order to successfully beat Frozen 2 into theaters. It was suggested that Lucas Till, Odeya Rush, Patton Oswalt, Jennifer Aniston, Kevin Hart, Matt Jones, Abbi Jacobson, Sarah Silverman, Yuri Lowenthal, and Katie Crown had joined the cast of the film. The film is being animated in-house at JeremyWorks' headquarters in Burbank, California via JeremyWorks Computer Animation Department, while the additional animation was handled by CreativeNext Animation, while the hand-drawn animation for the 2D animation sequences was done by Valentina Animation. The sequences that Valentina Animation did are the opening sequence (which is shown after the live-action sequence), Cedric's flashback sequences, Arrow's flashback sequences, dream sequences, Savina's flashback sequences, Meadow's flashback sequences, and the ending sequence (with the credits created by Scarlett Letters). Music : Main article: Medieval Quest/Soundtrack John Powell composed the film's score. The official soundtrack for the film was released on November 8, 2019 by WaterTower Music. Release The film was released on November 8, 2019, by Warner Bros. Pictures. It was originally set for May 9, 2018, but was pushed back to November 22, 2019, then November 15, 2018 to avoid competition with Frozen 2, and later November 8, 2019.'' The film was released in 3D, 2D and IMAX 3D. ''Medieval Quest was preceded by Systar System Origins, a eight-minute short film featuring the characters from The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part. Marketing Trailers * The first trailer was released via Warner Bros. Pictures' YouTube channel on February 5, 2019 and was shown in front of The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part, How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World, Wonder Park, Dumbo, Shazam!, Missing Link, Avengers: Endgame, UglyDolls, and Pokémon: Detective Pikachu. * The official theatrical trailer online at Warner Bros.' YouTube page on June 11, 2019 and was shown in front of Jeremy: Ultimate Generations,'' Toy Story 4'', Puffy's Big Break, Avery the Warrior: The New Adventures, The Lion King, Dora and the Lost City of Gold, The Angry Birds Movie 2, Greenwoods, The Tales of Sarahi: The Movie, Abominable, and The Addams Family. Home media Medieval Quest was released by Warner Bros. Home Entertainment on digital and Movies Anywhere on January 21, 2020, and on Blu-ray, Ultra HD Blu-ray, and DVD on February 4, 2020. All releases will include four mini-movies: Systar System Origins, The Legend Adventures, Chasing Wild Creature, and Savina's Challenge. It will be the one of the first new films to be released on JeremyNow!, alongside Nights into Dreams, Howl of the Moon, Bumblebee, Crash Bandicoot: The First N. Sane Movie, Jeremy: Ultimate Generations, Avery the Warrior: Beyond The Journey, Greenwoods, The Angry Birds Movie 2 and The Tales of Sarahi: The Movie. Video Game Main article: Medieval Quest: The Video Game The video game, titled Medieval Quest: The Video Game, developed by Avalanche Software and published by Warner Bros. Interactive Entertainment. It was released on PS4, Xbox One, Nintendo Switch, and PC. It received a E10+ rating for Cartoon Violence and Comic Mischief. To coincide with the film's release, Arrow, Savina and Meadow appears as a DLC playable characters in the fighting game JeremyWorks All-Star: Fighting Smackdown!. Promotions LEGO Theme Main article: [[Lego Medieval Quest|Lego ''Medieval Quest]]'' Lego releasing sets based on the movie, its Juniors line releases two sets as well, and was released on November 6, 2019. Theaterical release promotions * McDonalds released 6 toys for Happy Meal. The toys are Arrow, Princess Sonnet, Corbin, Meadow, Hench and Tech, and Savina. * Spin Master has produced toys based on the movie. * Hasbro released a line of action figures and playsets * Facebook Messenger released stickers based on the characters for messenger. * Bandai released a line of trading cards with the scenes from the film. * Diadora released a line of clothing featuring the characters from the movie. * Funko released Pop and Vinyl figures based on the characters. * General Mills had 6 toys that came with General Mills-branded cereals. * Lay's and Toddy hosted a sweepstakes that you can win $5,000 dollars plus free tickets to see the movie. * Pepsi released exclusive can holders that can be given by buying 2 20oz Pepsi bottles in selected isle. The promotion is revived during its home media release. * JWToons did a marathon of fan-favorite animated Warner Bros. films with sneak peaks of the movie during the marathon. DVD/Blu-Ray promotions Coming soon! Reception Coming soon! Franchise Sequel After the being a huge success, Warner Bros. and JeremyWorks were considering making a sequel to the film. On April 15, 2020, the sequel was officially confirmed and aimed the sequel to its December 23, 2022 release. On June 3, 2020, the sequel was confirmed to have a combination of computer-animation and hand-drawn animation, though most of the scenes will be computer-animated and the hand-drawn animated scenes would only last for 20 minutes. Coming soon! Prequel Warner Bros. announces that there will be a prequel revolving around Cedric, Reeve and Meadow. Television series After the movie's release, Warner Bros. Animation and JeremyWorks Studios has announced that a TV series based on the film, ''Medieval Quest: The New Adventures'', will debut in 2020 on JeremyNow!. Transcript Main To read this film's transcript, go here. Trailers To read the film's trailer transcripts, go here. Trivia * Medieval Quest ''was inspired by most Walt Disney Animation Studios films and some DreamWorks Animation films. * The human characters design are similar to ''Storks. * The opening and closing of the movie is similar to the beginning and ending of The Lego Ninjago Movie. * There are the voice talents in the film: ** Arrow's voice is based on Tripp's voice from Paramount Animation's Monster Trucks. ** Princess Sonnet's voice is based on Hannah Fairchild's voice from Sony Pictures Animation's Goosebumps. ** Corbin's voice is based on Remy's voice from Pixar's Ratatouille. ** Meadow's voice is based on Sarah Gardner's voice from Storks. ** Hench and Tech's voice is based on Snowball's voice from Illumination's The Secret Life of Pets ''and Kyle's from DreamWorks' ''Home. ** Savina's voice is based on Nya's voice from The Lego Ninjago Movie. ** Nina, Josh and Dakota's voice is based on Vanellope's voice from Disney's Wreck-It Ralph ''and Juliana's voice from ''Juliana and the Power Gang, Toy Box Narrator's voice from Disney Infinity series, and Tulip's voice from Storks. * It was the first JeremyWorks animated film to have live-action segments since 1997's Cartoon World: The Movie 2. * Despite Brooklynn Prince plays a young girl in the live action segments of the movie, the live-action segments take place the same universe as the live-action segments in The Lego Movie and The Lego Movie 2: The Second Part, as well as Juliana and the Power Gang. Category:Films